Knife Gamma
The Knife Gamma appeared in 2016 TV series called Kamen Rider Ghost. The Knife Gamma (ナイフ眼魔 Naifu Ganma, lit. "Knife Eye Devil") is a type of Gamma that achieved evolution through a pair of scissors. Directed by Igor, the Knife Gamma hunted human women using his masking fog as a cover, using his blades to collect their souls for Igor, rendering their bodies intact albeit vacant. Claiming his sixth soul, the Knife Gamma and Igor were discovered by Akari Tsukimura and Onari Yamanouchi. Sent to deal with them by Igor, Knife Gamma attacked the two humans and easily outmatched Onari's attempt to engage him, breaking his staff in half and inflicting multiple cuts on his face. The Knife Gamma would soon be met by Kamen Rider Specter who engaged him while covering Akari and Onari's escape as Igor left the Knife Gamma to it. Though outmatched physically, the Knife Gamma used the stealth provided by his fog to overwhelm Specter only to be stopped short of finishing him by Prince Alain, who ordered him to stand beside as he assumed the form of Kamen Rider Necrom to acquire Makoto Fukami himself. Continuing his hunt, the Knife Gamma was stopped short of catching his next victim when he was interrupted by the return of Akari and Onari. Presenting her new Shiranui Kai weapon she developed, Akari tried to use it to counter Knife only for the weapon to fail, realizing from a nearby frozen clock that the fog was emitting a magnetic field before being confronted by Igor. It was ultimately revealed that the Knife Gamma's actions were discovered due to Miwako Hino's ability to see the future, with Igor sending the Knife Gamma to take her soul for analysis only for Akari to take the hit, an act which Igor derided her for much to the offense of Onari and Takeru Tenkuji who staunchly defended her, with the latter transforming into Kamen Rider Ghost and engaging Knife Gamma. Watching the fight, Igor moved to hinder Ghost by summoning the captive souls, forcing them to encircle Ghost. However, much to Igor's bewilderment, Ghost used Himiko Damashii to free the captive souls before destroying the Knife Gamma. Igor recovered the pair of scissors used to create the Knife Gamma, and voiced that the results were still satisfactory before leaving. The Knife Gamma made its second appearance when Igor summoned it alongside Seiryuto Gamma against Ghost, who quickly beat back both Gamma in Mugen Damashii. Though Igor briefly distracted Ghost by using Gamma Eyecons to take the souls of humans wearing beta Demia Project contact lenses and convert them into Gamma Commandos, this was soon resolved when Necrom arrived and freed the civilians by destroying the Eyecons alongside with Ghost, allowing the two Riders to quickly defeat the two Gamma with the Knife Gamma being destroyed by Ghost. Igor, boasting that the Riders could not stop the Demia Project anyway, subsequently took his leave. Powers and Abilities * Intangibility: A Gamma's primary ability is to turn themselves invisible and intangible to the public. Those whom wielded an Eyecon are capable of witnessing them. * Eyecon/Parka Infusion: Gamma Assaults can infuse themselves with Ghost Eyecons or at the very least, their Parka Ghosts to become Giant Gamma. * Electromagnetic Fog: The Knife Gamma can release electromagnetic fog which disrupts communication waves and sights, allowing him to hunt on his prey. The fog can as well be used in a manner of shockwaves that grabbed the opponent in mid-air. Arsenals * Arm Blades: The Knife Gamma's main weapon of choice, which is driven from scissor blades, the same object used to create said Gamma. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Spirits Category:Invisible Creatures Category:Electric Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Kōichi Sakaguchi Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2016 Category:Kamen Rider Universe